This invention relates in general to machine assemblies comprised of multiple interacting parts to form a useable and durable machine assembly and in particular to crop harvesting machines known as combines.
Modem combines are complex and costly machines which are capable of harvesting a wide variety of crops. By attaching different heads at the front of the combine, it can harvest corn, grains, beans and many other similar crops. During harvest season the combines are heavily used, often operating day and night. This continuous operation over rough fields causes wear on parts thus reducing the required clearance between parts which was built into the design of the machine. In addition, when the combine is fully loaded with the crop, the weight of the crop can cause distortion of some structural parts and again will reduce the clearance between adjacent parts. If the clearance is reduced to zero, the adjacent parts come into contact with each other and such contact can cause severe damage to the machine and delay harvesting of crops beyond their optimum ripeness. Damage is especially bad when the contact is between a moving part and a stationary part. For example, the shoe of most combines oscillates in a fore and aft direction in order to shake the material on the sieves mounted in the shoe and separate the crop from the chaff. In this condition, the hammering of interfering parts due to this oscillation not only damages the interfering parts but also damages internal parts of the machine which are fastened to the moving chaff.
Thus it can be seen that maintaining clearance between operating parts is essential to the profitable operation of a modem combine. It is necessary to have at hand a system for maintaining this clearance as the machine ages or when factory built-in clearances are inadequate initially or change due to wear and tear common in machines used in this environment. In addition, when the clearances between parts is inadequate or adversely changed during operation of the machine, the air flow through the machine is affected. Modem combines require a specified flow of air through the machine in order to properly separate the crop from the vines or stalks to which they are attached when they are harvested. If the gaps between adjacent parts becomes too wide, large amounts of air are lost through the gap and chaff and even crop particles are exhausted through the gaps. This can cause a buildup of chaff on working parts of the combine as well as the loss of crops because tailings which are exhausted through the gap cannot be recycled through the sieve system resulting in further crop loss. Thus it becomes evident that proper clearance between adjacent parts of a combine must be maintained while at the same time the air flow through the machine be kept at recommended volumes.
In accordance with the invention claimed in this application, an apparatus is disclosed which allows the operator to reestablish proper clearances between parts of the machine which will eliminate the damage caused by parts which have moved from their nominal relative positions to one of interference with each other. In addition, there is also disclosed apparatus for addressing the air loss through the machine after the clearances are widened to prevent damaging interference. The invention may be installed using only ordinary tools and may be done at any cite having a hard surface for jacking the machine up thus eliminating the lost time and expense of transporting the combine to a repair facility. Proper clearances are established between adjacent parts by inserting spacers between the mounting surfaces of the adjacent parts. The number of spacers installed will depend on the movement required to attain proper clearance. The spacers are of simple design and made from readily available stock and are installed using the existing attachment brackets and holes.
To insure proper airflow through the machine a flexible flap is installed and is positioned in the gap widened by the insertion of the spacers between interfering parts. Again, the flap is made of readily available material. The installation kit is fabricated from common stock and can be installed using common mechanic""s tools.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means for adjusting the clearance between adjacent machine parts.
A further object is to allow installation of the adjusting means using common mechanic""s tools.
A further object is to provide an adjustment means using readily available stock.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for controlling airflow between adjacent parts after clearance adjustment.